1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a phosphor wheel used as a light source of a projection-type image display device or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projection-type image display device including a phosphor wheel that emits light when laser light (excitation light) is applied from a laser light source is known. The phosphor wheel is rotated about its rotation axis while laser light is being applied to a phosphor layer. This prevents phosphor particles from degrading due to heat generated by the application of laser light.
As a technique of enhancing the heat dissipation property of the phosphor wheel, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-69547 discloses a technique of providing an uneven structure of a width on the order of nanometers to sub-micrometers on the back surface of a substrate that has the phosphor layer on its front surface.